


Finding Salvation In Truth

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Other, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Remus finds salvation in the truth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Finding Salvation in Truth  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Remus finds salvation in the truth  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me so I’m still not making any money from this  
Author Notes: Inspired by my story- aka it’s extremely similar to Why?  
Challenge: 7 Musical Muses on Remus Lupin  
Prompt: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot  
Word Count: 289

Remus stared at them. Everybody of the order was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He had already been told but the others hadn’t. Sirius had betrayed two of his best friends and now they were dead. Sirius had then killed their other friend Peter. Up on the wall is a movie of Lily, James and their son Harry. I don’t know what to do with my life? I suppose I’ll find something to do.

I want to turn back time so you can move again. So you can lift your bodies off the floor and raise your son like he deserves. Now he has been whisked away somewhere to be raised. Somewhere where I don’t know.

Everybody can’t except it but it is true. Everybody is resisting the truth. It is so tense in the hall. Soon I won’t be able to stand being here. Everyone is whispering to themselves. I keep thinking of what you are- dead leaving an orphan son behind instead of alive and raising Harry. All I want the two of you to do is move again to lift yourselves up off the floor and move again. 

Twelve Years Later  
Sirius has escaped from Azkaban where they were holding them for the crimes he committed. Mainly being You-Know-Who’s second in command. During the school year at Hogwarts I watch Harry and his friends. at the end of the year your salvation nearly came properly this time. I would have said that it had come when Sirius was sent to Azkaban but now I know the truth. He was innocent and Peter was the spy. Hopeful the rest of the magical community can know the truth know but we’ll just have to wait and see.


End file.
